


Till the End of the Line

by stevegrogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, but also kinda cute maybe, gayaf, this is stupid really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegrogers/pseuds/stevegrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles really wants himself and Scott to be Captain America and Bucky Barnes for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End of the Line

"Stiles...this is stupid," is the first thing Scott can even say. 

 

Stiles shrugs. "I knew you were gonna say that. Now, come on, Scott, put the suit on."

 

"I am  _not_ wearing that," Scott huffs. "You're planning to wrap my arm in tinfoil, Stiles. This is a disaster waiting to happen."

 

"For me?" Stiles pouts, jutting his lower lip out in that way that he knows guarantees him almost anything.

 

Scott's defiance wavers. "Stiles, stop it."

 

"Scott, please! You know how much I love Captain America, and only you would do this with me."

 

"I'm  _not_ doing this with you." Scott can't deny that Stiles looks super cute in his Captain America suit, though. It's skintight in most places, which Scott probably shouldn't be noticing, but, well. There goes that. When he turns around and bends over to pick his shield up off the floor, Scott has to actually take a deep breath and look away, out the window. The street is littered with kids already trick-or-treating, even though it's barely 4 in the afternoon. "You know I hate Halloween, Stiles."

 

"Yeah. But I don't." Stiles grins at Scott, switching the shield from hand-to-hand. "Come on, Scott. Bucky would do it for Steve." He pouts at Scott. "I'm with you till the end of the--"

 

 _"Don't."_  Stiles uses the quote way too much. His favorite is when they're waiting in line for their food at any/every restaurant, and he leans over and whispers, "I'm with you till the end of the line," and then giggles hysterically as if he hadn't done the same thing ten thousand other times.

 

"I won't say it if you go as my Bucky."

 

 _"Your_ Bucky?" Scott likes the sound of that more than he should. "What about your Scott?"

 

Stiles smiles, albeit a bit shyly. The tips of his ears are pink. "You're already my Scott."

 

Scott grins. His chest is warm warm warm, and he loves Stiles so much right then. I mean, he loves Stiles so much all the time, but it's intensified right then. 

 

"Stop smiling at me like that," Stiles blushes, turning away. Both he and Scott know that their feelings are more than platonic for each other, but they've never really talked about it. The friendship is too important to them, and neither of them want to risk that. "Scott,  _stop."_ Scott can't stop smiling, and he crosses the room to bundle Stiles up into a huge hug. Stiles nuzzles his face against Scott's neck, and Scott would be happy to stay like that forever.

 

~ ~ ~

"This is so dumb," Scott mutters as they make their way to Lydia Martin's house. She's hosting a Halloween party, and Scott is regretting the decision of agreeing to this more and more every passing second. Plus the tinfoil Stiles put on his arm itches.

 

"Cheer up, Buck," Stiles grins. 

 

Scott groans. Stiles has been referencing the Captain America films all day, and if it wasn't so cute, Scott would probably smack him. Stiles' phone rings then, interrupting Scott's thought process.

 

"Hello?" There's a pause, and Scott can hear Lydia talking. 

 

"Are you guys still coming?"

 

"Yeah, we're almost there." Stiles is smiling as he talks to her, and it makes Scott's chest feel all tight. Stiles shouldn't be smiling when he talks to her. Only him.

 

"Okay. I was worried you'd bailed." Scott can hear a smile in her voice, too.

 

"Well, I can't leave my best girl," Stiles says, and Scott makes a gagging noise. Lydia laughs, though, and hangs up. "Jealous?" Stiles teases, and Scott rolls his eyes. "It's okay, you know. Bucky was jealous of Steve's relationship with Peggy." Scott stops walking, shocked, and Stiles just laughs and makes his way into Lydia's house. Scott stands in the driveway, still shocked. 

 

~ ~ ~

Stiles is an affectionate drunk.

 

To be fair, he isn't drunk drunk, just a bit tipsy, but it still causes him to stumble a little and interlace his fingers with Scott's. His hand is so tiny and fragile in Scott's, and Scott is painfully aware of this. He's also painfully aware of the fact that he is so, so sober, and wants to stay that way. 

 

"Love you, Bucky," Stiles giggles.

 

"What the hell is a Bucky?" Scott teases, playing along for once. Stiles' face lights up.

 

"You've known me your whole life," he says, fingers playing at the corner of Scott's shirt. Scott's lips curve up into a smile, a slow, gradual smile. Stiles wants to kiss it. "Scott?" he blinks up at Scott through his long, dark eyelashes.

 

"Hmm?"

 

Stiles swallows. He's suddenly aware that his palms are sweaty, and he's so, so nervous. He can't look Scott in the eye. "N-Never mind," he stammers, chickening out.

 

"Stiles," Scott says. He puts a hand to Stiles' cheek, and his hand is so warm and rough and familiar, and Stiles closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them, Scott's face is so close, and before he can think about it, he kisses Scott.

 

Scott can taste peach Schnapps on Stiles' lips, and for some reason, that makes him love kissing Stiles even more. Scott's hands are so huge on Stiles' waist and he nips at Stiles' lower lip, making him gasp into the kiss. Stiles' hands clutch harder in Scott's hair, and he is starting to feel dizzy from lack of air. He pulls back, and Scott smirks at his swollen lips. 

 

"I meant it," Stiles gasps.

 

"Meant what?"

 

"When I said I loved you."

 

Scott fights back a smile. "You said you loved Bucky."

 

Stiles smacks his chest. "You know what I meant."

 

"I don't think I do." Scott is still holding Stiles' waist, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "I think you should just tell me."

 

 _"Scott,"_ Stiles whines, so Scott says it first. 

 

He kisses the end of Stiles' nose. "I love you, Stiles. Not just like a friend, either."

 

Stiles beams, cheeks rosy pink and beautiful. "Would you still love me after I got the super-soldier serum?"

 

Scott rolls his eyes. "No matter what, baby."

 

"I'd still love you no matter what, too," Stiles murmurs. "Even if I thought you were dead for seventy years and you lost an arm and forgot who I was. I would still love you. Always."

 

Scott squeezes Stiles to his chest, slightly unsettled by how much he loves Stiles. He kisses him again, and then presses kisses all over his face, continuing until Stiles squirms out of his grasp. "Stiles," he says.

 

"Huh?"

 

Scott grins, pressing smile lines against the corners of his mouth. "I'm with you till the end of the line."


End file.
